Unfriendly Behaviour
by Anne1680
Summary: Buffy is confused after Angel has gone and her feelings for Xander are starting to change. Set Post Season 3.
1. Part 1

Buffy, Willow and Xander were walking home together after their usual night at the Bronze. Oz's band had been playing and Oz had stayed behind to pack up the equipment.  
  
They were in a great mood and Buffy, for once, seemed to be out of her moping stage. Xander was being his usual silly self and had the girls in fits of laughter, which pleased him no end...making Buffy laugh was always worthwhile.  
  
As Willow's house was on their way, they dropped Willow off first. They said their farewells and made arrangements to meet the next morning. Buffy and Xander continued on, their chatter eventually falling away to silence. When he notice Buffy hadn't spoken for about 10 minutes, he decided to question her.  
  
"What'cha thinking Buff?"  
  
"Nothing". She tore her gaze from where she had been looking and turned to him. She wasn't quick enough, however, and he noticed the object her eyes had been seeking.  
  
"You want to go there?" he asked.  
  
"NO" she said abruptly.  
  
"Maybe you should Buffy"  
  
"I said no, ok...just leave it"  
  
"Buffy, you need closure...gazing wistfully at the mansion certainly isn't going to do anything".  
  
"I wasn't gazing wistfully," she snapped.  
  
"Whatever. It's the only way you can move on Buffy,  
and I hate seeing you mope around".  
  
"I don't mope"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Buffy, you are in serious denial".  
  
"I am not, I'm perfectly happy...see" she put a huge smile across her face, as if to emphasise her point.  
  
"Whatever you say, Buffy."  
  
"I am happy," she said defensively.  
  
They continued the rest of the journey to Xander's house in silence. When they arrived there, Xander turned to her. "Think about what I said, ok Buff?"  
  
"Xander, I told you before, I'm fine." she turned from him to leave. He turned her around to face him, keeping his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Then why don't you smile anymore, Buffy?"  
  
"I smile. I smiled earlier for you."  
  
"That wasn't a smile Buffy. Do you really think you can fool me."  
  
Buffy hung her head. Xander put his hand under her chin and tilted her had back up. "Look at me, Buffy" her eyes met his. "Now smile."  
  
She gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
"No...I said smile"   
  
She raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
"Ok, don't smile then...don't you dare smile Buffy...there'll be none of that...no, I won't have it!"  
  
Xander began ranting and raving, and soon Buffy was laughing just at the scene he was making. She playfully punched him on the arm and he went stumbling back until he hit the post on his verandah. He slumped to the ground.  
  
She rushed over to him. "Xander, are you ok? Oh my gosh..I'm sooo sorry..."  
  
He looked up from under his eyelashes and a grin spread across his face. "Got ya" he said.  
  
Her worry turned to amusement and she hit him again. He pulled her to the ground beside him, and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first and as they became caught up in the moment it grew more passionate.  
  
Xander suddenly realised what was happening and jerked his head away. "Buffy...oh god...I'm sorry." Xander spluttered.  
  
Buffy jus looked at him in shock, the realisation of what had happened hitting her. She couldn't think of anything to say. She did the only thing that made sense at that moment...she ran.  
  
"Buffy...Buffy."  
  
She could hear Xander calling her as she kept running all the way to her house.  
  
When she go there she went to her room and sunk down on her bed, putting her head in her hands. She was confused. What had just happened? Xander had kissed her. Or had she kissed him? She couldn't be sure, but she could feel the pressure of his lips on hers every time she closed her eyes.  
  
She had enjoyed it...she couldn't lie to herself. But it was Xander...I don't think of him like that, do I? The more she thought about it, the more confused she felt. The only thing she knew for sure was that she dreaded having to face him the next morning at school. 


	2. Part 2

By arriving early at school for the next few days, and claiming to have 'slaying duties', she managed to avoid Xander. On the fourth day, Willow confronted her.  
  
"Buffy, what is up with you and Xander?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Funny enough, that's exactly what he said, but somehow I don't believe either of you."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "Really Will, it's nothing. I've just been busy lately, is all."  
  
"Buffy, you have been actively avoiding him, and I think I have a right to know why my two best friends in the world are not so friendly anymore."  
  
"That's the problem, we are."  
  
"Huh???!"  
  
"Can I talk to you later, Will?"  
  
"Don't try and avoid this Buffy"  
  
"I promise, it's just...this isn't the place. Meet me after school"  
  
"Ok...I'll meet you out front."  
  
"See you then." Buffy left Willow and headed off to have lunch by herself, once again.  
********************  
  
  
After school finished Buffy found Willow waiting for her, as they'd arranged. "Let's go to my house," she suggested.  
  
The two of them walked there mostly in silence. They arrived at Buffy's house and got a snack before heading up to her room. They settled themselves on Buffy's bed.  
  
"So what is it Buffy?"  
  
"What did Xander say?"  
  
"Nothing, but anytime I mention your name he kind of just changes the subject."  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the corner of the blanket on her bed.  
  
After a few moments silence, Willow tried again. "C'mon Buffy, it can't be that bad."  
  
"I kissed him." Buffy whispered so softly that Willow didn't hear.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
  
"I kissed him." Buffy blurted out, "or he kissed me, I'm not sure which."  
  
"Oh, my gosh...when?"  
  
"The other night after we dropped you off"  
  
"And you just kissed...just like that?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess I must have been kinda depressed, and he was trying to get me to smile. I playfully punched him and he went flying backwards. He just slumped to the ground. I was so worried Will, what if I'd really hurt him?"  
  
"So he was ok, then?"  
  
"Yeah, when I went to see if he was alright he just grinned up at me, we got into a playful shoving match, and it just happened."  
  
"And how did he react?"  
  
"He apologised, but I don't think it was his fault Will."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't be sure that I wasn't the one that kissed him."  
  
"Well what did you say? I mean what is so bad that you aren't talking now?"  
  
"I was confused Will, I didn't know how I was feeling, you know. I was all mixed up, so I just ran."  
  
"And you haven't spoken to him since?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Oh, Buffy"  
  
"What should I do, Will?"  
  
"Well first things first....how do you feel Buffy? What about Angel?"  
  
"Angel...I don't know..."  
  
"Well you have to talk to Xander sooner or later. You're putting him through hell this way."  
  
"I know...it's just that this is Xander we're talking about. He's one of my best friends. I don't want to screw that up, but that kiss. It was more gentle and passionate than anything I had with Angel."  
  
"Ok...details really not necessary..." Willow said, a small pang of jealousy going through her. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I promise I'll talk with Xander. I'll apologise for the other night and hope things go back to how they were before."  
  
*Oh, Buffy*, Willow thought. *Why can't you open your eyes and see that you're falling in love with him.* 


	3. Part 3

Buffy decided she'd talk to Xander the next morning. It was Friday, the final day of the school week, so she figured if it went badly she could at least avoid him during the weekend.  
  
She saw him wandering down the hall so she went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Willow, I've been looking..." he turned around, "...oh, hi Buffy."  
  
"I think we need to talk"  
  
Xander nodded and they headed to the library.  
  
"Giles" Buffy called out. There was no response, so the two of them went and sat at the table.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Buffy, I need..." They both started talking at the same time.  
  
"No, you first" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I need to know, why did you run? I mean, I apologised. I truly didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"I know Xander, but I was just confused by the whole thing...I had so many thoughts going through my head and I just had to escape."  
  
"Oh, Angel"  
  
"Well, yes...Angel...and, well, you're one of my best friends. I've never thought of you in that way." *Until now* she added silently to herself, and was surprised by this revelation.  
  
"Buffy, I realise you love Angel. I don't expect anything to come of this, it was a mistake...let's move on, ok".  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Taking the blame. I came here to apologise to you."  
  
"Oh, well first in best dressed, I guess," he grinned at her.  
  
"But I was partly to blame."  
  
"Ok, Buffy...it was a joint effort. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Xander put his arm around her shoulder. "So are we good now?"  
  
"Yes, you are still my Xander-shaped friend."  
  
"Good, because you're a great friend, Buffy, I'd hate to lose that." he gave her shoulder a squeeze in a sideways hug.  
  
She smiled at him. He was starting to have an effect on her. *I don't think friends should feel this way* she thought.  
  
He finally took his arm away and she was both glad and disappointed. Glad because his touch was stirring up feelings she didn't know existed, let alone how to deal with them, and disappointed because it made her crave for more.  
  
*More? Xander? Oh my gosh, what the hell is going on. He's just my friend, for god's sake* Buffy reprimanded herself. She knew she had to stay at a safe distance.  
  
"I've got to get to class" she said. "Snyder still has it in for me...I swear that man hides in the walls, he just seems to pop out in front of me all the time."  
  
Xander smiled. "You're right, we'd better go. I'll see you at lunch right?"  
  
"There with bells on....not literally, of course."  
  
"See you"  
  
"Yeah, bye." She watched him walk down the hall. When he was out of sight she pressed her forehead to the cool wall. *Damn, why is he getting to me like that?*  
  
"Miss Summers, do you think classes wait for you?"  
  
"Principal Snyder...I was just"  
  
"...I assure you they don't."  
  
"I'm heading there now."  
  
"I'm watching you Summers." he almost snarled.  
  
*God, he's unattractive,* she thought as she made her way to class, *and what is with those ears?* 


	4. Part 4

As promised, Buffy spent lunchtime with Xander, Willow and Oz. They organised to meet that night at the Bronze.  
  
When she arrived at the Bronze that night, Willow, Oz and Xander were already there. She went and seated herself next to Willow. Willow and Oz were indulging in smoochies while Oz was on band-break, so she and Xander just sat there chatting about nothing in particular. A few minutes later a new song started up.  
  
"Oh, I love this song" Oz said, "let's dance". He grabbed Willow's hand and they went to the dance floor. After sitting there for a few moments Xander notice Buffy gazing at the dancers. He got out of his seat and held out his hand to Buffy.  
  
"C'mon, we may as well join in the fun."  
  
She took his hand and they walked onto the floor. Just as they were about to start dancing, a slow song started. Buffy looked alarmed. Xander saw her reaction.  
  
"We can sit this one out, if you like."  
  
"No...it's ok"  
  
Xander took her in his arms and they began swaying in time to the music. She began to relax and rested her head on his shoulder. His musky scent filled her nostrils, and she began to lose herself in his embrace. When the music stopped she looked up and her eyes connected with Xander's. Just as they were about to kiss, she broke from his arms.  
  
"I need to go to the ladies room, be back soon."  
  
Xander watched her weave her way through the crowd and towards the bathroom. He returned to the table and waited for Willow and Oz to finish dancing. Fifteen minutes later they joined him.  
  
"Will, uh, Buffy's been in the ladies' 15 mins, could you check on her?"  
  
"Ok," she started heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, and Will" he called after her. "Tell her sorry, but I had to go."  
  
"I will" she watched Xander head towards the exit. *What's happened now*, she thought as she went to track Buffy down.  
********************  
  
  
She found Buffy splashing water on her face.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Yeah...oh, hi Will."  
  
"You ok? Xander sent me to check on you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know...we were dancing and almost kissed again."  
  
"So you ran...again?" Willow asked incredulously. "You really need to sort out what you feel for Xander, Buffy."  
  
"I know, it's just, I don't think I can face him again tonight."  
  
"Well, what were you going to do? Stay in here all night?"  
  
"No, well, I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it."  
  
"He left anyway, Buffy. He told me to apologise to you."  
  
"Oh." she was disappointed.  
  
"Buffy, I know it's really not up to me, but my advice to you is to go home and think about your feelings, both for Angel and Xander, and see where it takes you."  
  
"You're right Will, thanks."  
********************  
  
  
Buffy left the Bronze and headed towards her home. The mansion Angel had lived in stood out on the hill, silhouetted in the moonlight. Her gaze was drawn to it.  
  
*Maybe Xander's right. Maybe I do need closure.*  
  
She started towards the mansion, and once inside, she headed to the spot where she, herself had sent Angel to hell.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes, "I had to do it."  
  
She removed the cross Angel had given her, from her neck, and placed it and the claddagh ring on the ground.  
  
"You'll always occupy a place in my heart Angel, but I have to say goodbye."  
  
She slowly got up and headed to the door. Taking one last glance, she left, heading home. 


	5. Part 5

When she woke the next morning, Buffy felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The guilty feeling she'd woken up with, every morning since Acathla had been summoned, had gone and replacing it was a renewed sense of hope.  
  
She got out of bed and went down to have breakfast with her mother.  
  
"Mmmmm, something smells good."  
  
"Waffles"  
  
"great." Buffy said, hopping onto a stool.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a happy mood this morning!"  
  
"I had a great night's sleep"  
  
"That's good...so, any plans today?"  
  
"ummm, I thought I might see if the guys wanted to catch a movie or something. I have patrol tonight too."  
  
"Ok, I might go to the gallery then."  
  
After they finished breakfast, Buffy rang Xander. She felt ready to speak to him now. On the third ring he picked up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, it's Buffy."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah....look I'm sorry about last night, I just got wigged, but I'm ok now. I'm actually ringing 'cause I thought you, Willow, Oz and I could catch a movie or something."  
  
"Sure...sounds great. Do you want me to call Will?"  
  
"Ah yeah, I guess and she can call Oz. We'll meet there at 12:00 and grab some lunch before the film."  
  
"Ok, 12:00, see you then."  
  
After she got off the phone she looked at the clock...10:00. *Great, heaps of time*, she thought as she began to get ready.  
  
She took the time to wash her hair, do her nails and put on a knee-length skirt with a strappy top. She took extra care with her make-up and pulled her hair back, except for a few tendrils which escaped the clasp and softly framed her face. When she finished getting ready she stepped back and took a look at herself in the mirror.  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't have got so dressed up*. She started to worry. *I mean, I don't have to impress anyone*. She thought about changing into something simpler, but she glanced at her watch...11:50. *Damn, I'm going to be late*  
  
She ran out of her room. "Mom? Mom?"  
  
There was no response. *Why can't things ever go my way*, she thought as she grabbed her purse adn ran out of the house towards the cinemas.  
  
When she got to the meeting place it was 12:20. She spotted Xander and started towards him. "I know, I'm sorry I'm late. I think it's a new record for me. I had to run the whole way here." She put her hand up to smooth her hair. "I must look a mess."  
  
"You look just fine, Buffy."  
  
Buffy scanned the area. "So where are Willow and Oz?"  
  
"They had other plans. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"I mean, I thought of calling you to make sure it was ok..."  
  
"Xander it's fine."  
  
The two of them went to see a movie and then grabbed some lunch, before walking home. They chatted the whole way home and Buffy actually felt comfortable in his presence.  
  
When they reached her home they sat on the front porch. After sitting in silence for about 5 minutes, Buffy started to speak.  
  
"Xander, I just want to apologise for last night. It was really unfair of me to leave you there like that."  
  
"Buffy, I understand. You don't have to explain."  
  
"But I do. You see the past few months I've woken up each morning with this incredible feeling of guilt. I mean, I killed Angel..."  
  
"Buffy really..."  
  
"No, I need to finish. You see, I thought Angel was the love of my life, my great passion, you know. I didn't think I could live without him."  
  
"Buffy, you and Angel did love each other..."  
  
"But I can live without him, Xander. I may have loved him, but I realise he wasn't my one true love. We had things in common and that was special, but it wouldn't have worked out in the long run, I can see that now." She took a deep breath. "I went to the mansion..."  
  
Xander looked at her surprised.  
  
"...I went to say goodbye. You were right, Xander, I needed closure. I'm ready to move on. What happened with Angel is in the past."  
  
"Buffy, I'm glad you've worked this out, but why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well...I've been thinking a lot lately and, if you want to, well, I'd kind of like to give you and me a chance."  
  
"You WHAT?" Xander spluttered.  
  
"Oh gosh, this is awkward...I mean of course you don't. You've had all this time...and the way I treated you before..."  
  
"Buffy, are you kidding me...of courese I want to give it a chance. I always have."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and took his hand in hers as they stood up. "So I guess I'll see you Monday?" she said.  
  
"You're not going to change your mind between now and then are you?" Xander asked, warily.  
  
"No...of course not...but right now I have to patrol."  
  
"Ok...I'll see you on Monday". He let go of her hand, and started down the path.  
  
"Xander", she called after him. He turned around and she lent up to kiss him. "Thanks for today", she said as they eventually parted. She watched as he headed towards his home. She went inside and felt happy for the first time in months. 


	6. Epilogue

Willow walked towards the library the next morning, hoping to be able to speak to Buffy before classes started for the day. *I hope there haven't been anymore dramas since Friday*, she thought. *I really don't think I can stand being in the middle much longer.*  
  
She entered the library and noticed Buffy's backpack lying on the table. *She must be in the stacks*, she thought as she climbed the stairs to search for her.  
  
She rounded the corner and her mouth gaped open. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
Her outburst caused Buffy and Xander to spring apart from each other.  
  
"Uh, hi Will" Buffy said, blushing.  
  
"So I guess things are ok between you two then," Willow said, still shocked.  
  
"Yeah, all's well" Buffy replied.  
  
Xander just stood there with a grin on his face, finding the humour in the situation. "As long as she doesn't find some excuse to run again". 


End file.
